Reach for the sky, be yourself, trust, & relax, k?
by SaiChanTheArtistGirl-Risa
Summary: what happens when a small terra is attacked and this terra HAPPENS to have Aerrows half sister on it? what if that half sister wasn't exactly... human? what if this particular girl fell for a sweet green merb that we all know and love? OCxStork


**Disclaimer~**

**

* * *

**

**Sa-chan; Did I spell that right?**

**Aerrow; it looks like it, then again who can NOT spell disclaimer? It's like misspelling Dingo**

**Sa; Bingo? That game is for old people and little kids**

**Aerrow: *blinks* uh…. Ok? Anyways, get onto the point**

**Sa; Oh! Right I do NOT own storm hawks or any of the chara's, if I did, stork would have gotten a girlfriend… or more . I only own my plot and Arra  
**

**Stork; O/O**

**Sa; well it's true!**

**Stork; I came in at a weird time….**

**Sa; BOO!**

**Stork; *screams* Don't do that!**

**Sa;* haggles* awwwwwwwww so cute! X3**

* * *

**~*~chapter one~*~**

_{{yes I know, I'm VERY creative with names}}_

_

* * *

_

A small girl did a spin as she walked out of a dance shop on some terra with no name to it. She was not small small, but she wasn't exactly tall either, then again, she wasn't completely average. She was….. petite. She wasn't like most people though, no far from it. However anyone who knew the storm hawks, well the new storm hawks, would recognize two characteristics of one Aerrow Barisic, the bright green eyes and red color of her hair, however that's where the similarities stopped. She had tall pointed red with black tipped fox ears with a matching bushy fox tail tipped in white, and her head was oddly animalistic. From her triangle shaped skull, right down to her slight muzzle, that's right muzzle, and most of all, she was covered head to toe in a layer of vivid red fur, yes, fur.

The small girl was what was known to all, as a Fur, from Terra Anamilia. She seemed to walk on her toes as her paws padded on the ground with no shoes in a completely silent manner, a smile spread wide across her face. Her chin from her lower jaw down was white and her eyes were lined red. Where as her nose, lips, and edges of her eyes were all black. Even her arms from the elbows down and her legs from the knees down were solid black as well. Rather than feet she had black fox paws that she stood on the toes of out of common ability. Her red hair covered one eye. It was layered and came to about her shoulders, yet her bangs came only to her chin and sloped longer as they moved away from her face. She moved gracefully, head held high and proud as she walked among humans and many other beings alike. She hummed happily, almost hyperly as she carried the small bag of cloths she'd just bought. Before long, she reached a small apartment building. She smiled up at it before walking in and making her way to her home.

* * *

**~meanwhile~**

**

* * *

**

"Aerrow, why are we stopping here? It's way too soon to stop for supplies again" commented Piper as she walked into the main controle room of the Condor.

"that's what I would like to know" agreed a familiar green merb known as Stork. _{{for those who are stupid he is NOT a furry, no he's just green….. and….. well a merb, that's really the only way to put it. ._.}}_

"stork I hope you don't mind one more passenger, it wouldn't be permeate, but it would be for a while." Aerrow questioned.

"Me? Care? Why would I care?" he questioned sarcastically. "of course I care, I don't need someone else in my ship touching my stuff and breaking things, why WOULDN'T I care?"

"because, she's my sister"

* * *

**~back to the main character~**

**

* * *

**

The small furry kept humming happily, as she walked to her room and grabbing a spare set of cloths. She changed swiftly and easily to a white tank top with a purple almost zip up hoodie that she only zipped up to the top of the pockets, she had on a white skirt as well that was pleated heavily. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment. After a bit she sighed, well it could always look worse right? She started for the kitchen for some food, she was REALLY craving something sweet right now. She smiled wildly as she spotted a mango. She put a stick threw it and began pealing it with ease, just as she finished, her door bell rang. She blinked at the door, not sure if she should answer it or not. Recently there had been quite a few cyclonian raids in the village that she lived in, making her a tad more nervous than she'd usually be. She decided to answer it anyways though, seeing as she'd yet to hear the alarms go off yet. She walked to the door, her prized fruit in hand. As she took a bite out of it, she opened the door. She almost dropped her mango as she saw who it was.

"AERROW!" she shouted excitedly, hugging the familiar red head. He smiled at her with eyes that matched her own.

"Arra, you look wonderful!" he practically shouted. She smiled at him.

"As wonderful as a fur can get anyways" she replied cheerfully. It was only now that the small fox girl noticed the other people, just as the alarms rang threw the village. Her eyes widened slightly as she pulled her brothers arm, and gestured for the other people to come in as well. "come in come in, and hurry. I need to bolt the door and cover the windows before they reach this part of the village"

She almost sounded frantic as she almost slammed the door behind them and began locking and dead bolting the door with at least seven different types of locks. After that she rushed to all the windows, and locked them, closing the blinds shortly after. She swiftly boarded them all off for safety and pulled everyone in the room to her room. She closed and locked the door and pulled them towards the book case and opening a small hidden wall door next to it, motioning for them all to go in. There was a loud crash of shattering glass as she glanced at her home before closing and locking the hidden door. She hurried down the stairs into the small room where the others and her brother were all waiting. She sighed in relief once at the bottom. She shut one last dead bolt door that was solid metal. She locked it and sealed it off, before sliding down to the ground to sit. And relax. The room had only the bare basics. A single bunk bed, and enough food to last one person a month. She then smiled at them.

"Sorry, it's a Tuesday." She replied almost meekly. They all blinked at her in shock as she looked back with a 'How-can-any-of-you-be-surprised?-isn't-it-obvious?'

"How many?" Aerrow questioned seriously. Clearly he knew.

"How many what?" she questioned back seemingly clueless.

"How many times a week do they raid the village?" he was getting a bit mad now but the small fox furry only sighed. She should have known this was why he'd come.

"Five to nine, I guess it depends on their mood that day really. However they ARE coming more and more frequently these days." She admitted.

"So that's why you wanted to come here. Aerrow, why didn't you just tell us? We wouldn't have complained then." Piper voiced. Though she was the only one to say it, it was clear that everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Aerrow, I'm older than you, I don't need you to baby sit me these days. I'm 19 not 14 I'm not a little pup anymore." She argued, clearly not happy about this.

"I don't care Arra, I promised dad and your mom I'd keep you safe and I'm going to. When the raid is over I need you to pack your things and fast. We leave tonight." Aerrow stated. Clearly the red head had already made up his mind. Arra almost seemed to pout. He was younger than her, yes, but mentally, she was much younger than him and he was much older than her.

"But Aerrow, I love it here, I never get to settle down for long anymore before I'm forced to leave again." She complained almost pathetically. He rolled his eyes.

"Once we find a more stable Terra where they CAN'T find you, THEN you can settle, you know that," Aerrow replied, his sister glared almost, however coming from her, it wasn't all that scary.

"That's not fair Aerrow! Besides, you're only my HALF brother, you can't tell me what to do, not to mention, you're younger than me," she pointed out.

"I'm younger yes, but Stork here is older than you. You're 19, he's 21." It was only now that Arra took a good look at everyone in the room. There was a blond boy, about the same age as Aerrow, who she took to be his most trusted friend Finn that she'd heard so much about, next to him was a large male wallop, she assumed that he had to be the infamous Junko. Standing by Aerrow was the only other girl in the room, she had to be the girl named piper that her brother spoke of so often, on the other side of Piper was the only one that COULD have been Stork, he was about 5'11", which dominated her smaller 5'4" frame, and over all seemed like your typical Merb; nervous, pessimistic, paranoid, easily spooked, and negative. He had been muttering to himself quietly since they'd arrived in the small hidden room, however she'd caught almost every word, mostly him talking about the different ways they could die, and how their doom was upon them, and how they would never make it out of the situation alive, yup, typical Merb, however upon hearing his name, he looked up in a shocked kind of way, causing the small fox girl to giggle softly.

"ya, right, like the merb is actually going to go threw with making me do something. That's funny bro, really funny." She replied smiling brightly. Stork blinked at her confused but after a few moments he caught up to what was going on and frowned. Why did NO ONE take him seriously? he could be a threat if he needed to, besides Aerrow told him to make sure she did what was told of her before they'd even left his precious air ship.

"Arra, you have honor, you know the rules, respect your elders no matter what." Aerrow replied smirking. Arra frowned. Damnit, he'd gotten her on that one. She half glared half admitted defeat as she sighed.

"Fine, but I WON'T like it." She replied almost angrily.

"I know," Aerrow replied.

"so bro, you gonna introduce me to your team or what? I'm pretty sure I know who's who from when we've talked, but I want to prove to myself that I'm right. So let me guess, you're Stork, Piper, Finn, and Junko, right?" she questioned, making eye contact with each in turn with their name. They nodded, reassuring her that she wasn't mistaken. "Epic, well in case Aerrow hasn't informed you already, I'm Arra, Aerrows' older half sister. It's nice to meet you all."

Piper, Finn, and Junko smiled back wit just as much cheer as Arra had herself. Clearly they were all very nice people. She was just happy to see her brother again though. After the fox girl had met everyone and they'd all greeted one another, she slowly began to unlock the door.

"Well it should be safe now. They never stay for long Ae-"

"Don't care; I'm not letting my sister stay here with everything that's going on." Aerrow interrupted. She pouted lightly in defeat again before begrudgingly heading up the stairs. As they reached the top it was quiet once more, no alarms going off, nothing. However the door was highly damaged, they'd found her hiding spot, but they'd not broken threw, it wasn't safe there anymore. As everyone came out into Arra's bedroom, they were shocked at the damage. Everything in the room that was worth value, was gone, and everything else, was broken. Arra's ears were completely limp against her head and her tail was motionless as she took in the damage. Aerrow sighed. "And this is why I said that you're not staying. Stork, guard her while she packs and then take her back to the Condor, the rest of us are going to go check on everyone else in the village."

Arra rolled her eyes before heading to what was left of her closet. Only to dig under a floor board and pull out some of her cloths that she'd stored away. It took her about five minutes, but soon she was done. She looked back to find that she was the only one in the room. She blinked a bit confused as she got to her feet and walked out of her room, before running into someone and falling flat on her butt. Her ears were down as she rubbed her now sore bottom end.

"I think I bruised my butt," she whined softly to herself. She looked up only to find stork standing there looking at her a little confused. It was like she'd hardly even bumped into him. She blinked back before getting to her feet before he had the chance to help her up. "so we heading out or what?"

He stared at her as if she were nuts, but slowly turned to walk out of the apartment building, as they made their way to the condor, and her new life

* * *

**Sa; well? I thought that was a good place to stop. Don't worry, no cliff hangers in my stories, I hate them myself so I won't torment anyone else here. I give you all my honor as a boy scout. *smiles* ^-^**

**Finn; uh…. Don't you mean GIRL scout?**

**Sa; ._. No, why?**

**Piper; because you're a girl.**

**Stork; . you ARE a girl aren't you?**

**Sa; ya, why? ._.**

**Aerrow; boys are in boy scouts, girls in Girl scouts**

**Sa; I was in both. But girl scouts don't do anything interesting, boy scouts actually get out there and DO what they talk about, GS just sit there, making crafts, cooking, selling cookies, and TALKING about doing things. I was a BS for five years! ^-^**

**All; O.o?**

**Sa; . Till next time lovelies, let me know if you want me to keep writing. I think stork needs some love, so I'm making sure he gets it. I'm posting this on two sights, if you can find my account on the other one and find this same story, I'll give you a special dedication during the next story. *jumps onto storks back scaring him half to death. Smiles and waves good bye to everyone reading* Until next time lovelies! JA NE! ^-^/**

**Stork; *dizzy*  
**


End file.
